Bathroom Proposal
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Hermione takes a shower and guess what? Draco decides to join her! Just a short Dramione fic. LEMON!


"Draco Stop!" Hermione giggled as her boyfriend tickled her senseless. "Hmm... No... I don't think I will" he replied with a smirk as he continued to tickle her sides. Hermione was laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt "Alright! Alright! I give! You win Malfoy!" she screeched finally having enough of his silly antics. Draco stopped and smiled cheekily his arms keeping Hermione caged in and close to his body. "Now what did I want you to say?" he asked her with a smirk moving his face closer to hers. Hermione giggled slightly and mumbled something under her breath. Draco smirked "What was that? I couldn't hear you... Do you WANT me to tickle you again Granger?" he asked her. His hands moving closer to her sides. Hermione shook her head but smiled nonetheless "I said, Draco Malfoy is the sexiest boy alive and I Hermione Granger am powerless in his wake" she said louder a faint blush coming over her cheeks. Draco smirked and nuzzled his face into her neck "Don't you forget it sweetheart" he mumbled against her smooth and soft neck.

Hermione giggled at the feeling of his breath on her neck. Draco moved over so that he was beside Hermione his face still in her neck. Hermione turned and cuddled next to him a smile taking over her face. "Hey Draco, do you remember the day you told me you loved me and asked me to be your girlfriend?" she asked him. Draco moved to look at her a smile on his face. Hermione loved his smile, not many people had the privilege to see it since he always had that smirk on his face. But when he smiled Hermione's heart pounded harder in her chest it made her feel giddy and very girly for some reason.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget. I stuttered like Wesley did whenever he tried talking to a girl" Draco said chuckling softly as leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. Hermione laughed and smiled into the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his platinum blonde hair. "It was during Hogwarts... as we were finishing our seventh year after the war." Draco murmured between kisses. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes "Yeah it was on Christmas at the Astronomy Tower" she whispered chuckling as she remembered the moment. Hermione felt Draco smile as he kissed his way down to her neck.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione was sitting in the Head Boy and Girl common room staring at the fire. The flames were licking at the log and the chimney walls making the room light up in red and orange colours. Hermione tugged the blanket closer to her body feeling slightly chilled. "Hey Hermione would you go for a walk with me?" a voice asked making her turn around. Hermione smiled when she saw Draco standing there with a slight smile on his face. Hermione quickly flickered her eyes up and down his body liking what she saw. He was dressed in a simple black tee and jeans but he made them look so good, she could the outline of his six pack through the shirt. _

_She looked back at his face and smiled at his eyes. The usual cold and cruel looking gray eyes now held a warmth and to Hermione's surprise she thought she detected a faint trace of love as well. "I would love to" she told him as she stood up from the couch letting the blanket fall off her body as she stretched. Now it was Draco's turn to check out his girlfriend. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped a few centimeters above the knee. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. The Gryffindors probably had a party he mused taking in her appearance. _

_Hermione smiled as Draco took her hand in his and lead the out of the Common room. "So where are we going Draco?" she asked curiosity taking over her expression. Draco lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "It's a secret" he whispered a smirk slipping onto his face. Hermione chuckled softly not pressing the matter, she knew she wouldn't get a peep out of him no matter what she did._

_~Fast Forward To The Astronomy Tower~_

_When the reached the tower Hermione gasped in surprise. In the tower there were petals scattered all across the ground. Hermione noticed that they seemed to spell something out. Hermione looked over at Draco who looked really nervous. "Draco?" Hermione asked waiting for an explanation. Draco smiled faintly as he took out his wand and muttered a quick spell. Suddenly Hermione saw his broom fly in from the window, "Come on Hermione don't be afraid" he whispered as he mounted the broom. Hermione smiled and took the offered hand. _

_Draco pulled her on, making sure he was sitting behind her. He made the broom fly upwards so Hermione was able to see the whole floor. There smack dab in the middle of the floor was the sweetest thing she had probably ever seen._

_'Hermione Jean Granger I Love You So Much... Will you be my girlfriend?'_

_Hermione's eyes were round as she turned to look at the blonde. "Do you really mean it Draco?" she asked happy tears welling in her eyes. Draco smiled "Uh... I... yeah... of... course... I...I do" he stuttered his cheeks turning slightly pink. Hermione squealed a very UN-Hermione like squeal before she crashed her lips against his putting so much love and passion in the one kiss they were both light headed after. Slowly Draco flew to the ground, when the dismounted Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She brought their faces closer before whispering "Who knew the great Draco Malfoy had a romantic side?" She teased her warm breath tickling his face. Draco smirked "There's a lot you don't know about me Granger" he replied. Hermione smiled and kissed him ever so lightly before answering "I would love to". Draco smirked all nervousness had vanished "Of course you would" he whispered but before she could reply his lips slammed into her own eventually leading to something else..._

_~Flashback Over~_

Draco chuckled at the memory he was so happy that he had ran to tell Blaise after Hermione vanished into the Gryffindor common room to inform Ginny. Draco looked down at his girl a slight smirk on his face, her even breathing told him she had fallen asleep he wrapped his arms around her tightly before whispering "I love you" then he too fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

Hermione woke up feeling something warm against her back. She turned around and smiled softly as she saw her boyfriends sleeping face. Careful not to wake him Hermione got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice shower.

As Hermione took her shower Draco started waking up. He brought his arms closer only to grasp air. "Hn" Draco said opening his tired eyes. As he adjusted to waking up his senses started working and he could hear the faint sound of running water coming from the bathroom. _I think Hermione may need some help... washing up_ Draco thought as he smirked, he made his way to the bathroom opening and shutting the door with a faint click.

Hermione heard the door being locked but thought nothing of it. It was probably just Draco. She took her hazelnut scented shampoo and lathered it into her hair. After she rinsed it out and did the conditioner when she was finished with that her hand reached for the soup but a warm hand caught it. Hermione turned around and blushed slightly there was a smirking Draco stepping into the shower in all his glory. "Want some help?" his husky voice asked as he closed the door and wrapped his arms around his girl's waist.

Hermione unable to speak just nodded her head and closed her eyes. Draco smirked as he started rubbing the soap all over her body taking extra care of the more... private area's. Hermione loved the feeling of the hot water cascading down her body not to mention Draco's hands massaging all over her, if she were to be honest it was starting to arouse her. Hermione moaned softly as Draco's hands massaged her breasts, all thoughts of showering lost in the lusty haze. Hermione turned around and pushed her mouth against Draco's, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He tasted the minty taste of her toothpaste as his tongue explored her mouth. His hands still on her soft mounds restarted kneading each one. His hands pinched the perky nipples earning another moan from the sopping wet girl. "Draco..." she moaned into his mouth making his cock twitch.

Draco pulled away from Hermione letting them breath but his hands stayed at her breasts massaging them softly. Hermione threw her head back as Draco removed one of his hands sliding it down her wet body and to her womanhood. His mouth started sucking and kissing all over her neck causing her moans to become louder. He teased her clit with his finger and teasing her entrance with another making pleasure surge through her body. "Draco" she moaned slightly panting "Stop... Teasing... Me" she whispered. Draco smirked against her neck but didn't answer.

Hermione thinking it was quite unfair she was getting tortured took her hand and stroked his hard member lightly with her hand. Draco's teasing stopped as pleasure surged through his. Hermione seeing this found a rhythm and started stroking continually. Draco closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling. Her hands knew exactly how to make him feel so good. "Mione..." he groaned out panting slightly. Hermione looked up with a smirk of her own and Draco saw the lust filled gaze she was giving him. Hermione kissed her way down Draco's chest sucking each nipple before going lower.

Draco groaned as she kissed up to the tip of his member his hands becoming fisted in her hair. The hot water pounding in his back plus Hermione made Draco feel like he was in heaven. Hermione took her tongue and swirled it around his tip as her hands massaged his balls. Draco shuddered when she took his length in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Draco moaned loudly causing Hermione to giggle softly. The vibrations sent his cock into spasms as pre-cum started oozing out.

Draco pushed her head further into his hard member forcing her to start deep throating him. With one final groan Draco came into her mouth. Overwhelmed that he had came so quickly Hermione didn't process the information and was surprised but she recovered just as quickly and she swallowed each spurt of warm sperm as it filled her mouth. Draco opened his eyes and brought the brown haired girl up, Draco kissed Hermione tasting himself on her mouth.

"All little warning next time would be nice" she muttered after the pulled away. Draco just smirked and nodded.

"My turn" he growled lustily into her ear making her smile.

Draco made Hermione lie down as he kissed his way down her body. He sucked a nipple in his mouth and used his other hand to massage it's twin. Hermione arched her back in pleasure "Ohh" she moaned out. Draco smirked and switched breasts sucking on the other one and massaging the other one. Draco kept sucking on her nipple but moved his other hand down to his already re-hardened member, lightly teasing her entrance with it. Hermione moaned as her back arched higher and her hands tangled into his hair.

Draco removed his member making Hermione groan in protest. He ignored her and started licking her clit roughly. She moaned out his name and tightened her grip on his head pushing it further into her womanhood. Draco chuckled and inserted his tongue into her vagina making her almost scream in pleasure. He licked all around her folds making her even more wet. "Draco... I'm... going... to..." she started but interrupted herself with a loud moan. Draco quickly moved away leaving Hermione on edge. "Draco..." she pleaded her borwn eyes boring into his silver ones.

Draco chuckled and moved to whisper in her ear, he also noted that the water was becoming slightly cool. "Beg for it" he whispered going down to suck on her neck but smirked when he saw 3 other hickey's starting to form. "Please Draco!" she said eyes closing in frustration. "Louder and tell me exactly what you want" he whispered stroking her clit again softly.

That was her final straw, she cracked "DRACO, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" she yelled arching her back. Draco smirked and positioned himself above her "That's more like it" he growled sexily. With one quick thrust Draco entered her folds making her groan. "Merlin's pants, sex with you just get's better and better" Hermione moaned out as Draco started picking up momentum. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Draco looked at his girl and smirked her eyes were half lidded in pleasure and her own hands were massaging her breasts. Her wet hair sprawled around her face she looked so sexy it making Draco start to thrust harder and faster. "Your so wet and tight" he groaned out.

He see she was close to release, by all the moans she was letting out. Draco's hands tightened their hold on her thighs. Their moans drowned out all other sounds. "I'm so close" Hermione whispered. "The cum dammit!" Draco said pounding into her even harder. With one final thrust Hermione's muscles clenched his member tight and came screaming "DRACO!" and moaning the whole time. Draco threw his head back feeling his own release. "Hermione" he groaned out as his seed filled her.

Draco collapsed next to Hermione and shut off the now freezing water. Hermione snuggled into Draco their wet and exhausted bodies intertwining. Draco suddenly had an idea he propped up onto his elbow and looked at Hermione.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione was shocked, _did he just...? _she asked herself. Hermione laughed "Did you seriously ask me that right after we made love?" she asked laughing again. "Not very romantic" she commented but a smile was on her face as she said it. Draco sat up and leaned against the wall pulling Hermione up and setting her in his lap. Draco reached out of the curtain and pulled out a box. Hermione pushed herself back and gape at him.

"Seriously?" she asked surprised she had to say it was very original to ask her after sex.

"Seriously" he confirmed opening the box and showing her the beautiful diamond ring.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly "Yes" she whispered. Draco grinned and slipped the ring onto her still wet finger. "I love you" she whispered kissing him again, Draco smirked and stood up taking Hermione with him. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and Draco cupped her ass making sure she wouldn't fall. "I love you too Mrs. Malfoy" he whispered. The two newly engaged started kissing hungrily again this time moving over to their king sized bed.

You know what they say... one thing leads to another.

* * *

><p>Sup people. My very first lemon... hope it was to your liking. I don't really like the ending though it didn't turn out that well but oh well. No flames please! It was my first. Also sorry for any OOCness and the grammar mistakes. And I'm almost finished the next chapter in Hidden In The Eyes Sasuke Uchiha, hopefully it will be out soon. Anways... Review of you want! Thanks!<p>

Xoxo- Renee


End file.
